


By Your Side Through Everything

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [80]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam, sam is there for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: It's probably been done a lot, but I really love those fics where Tony and Sam knew each other before the Avengers, from EXO-7... And when Sam disapproves of how Steve treats Tony and actually protects Tony from the Avengers... Btw, do you think it's possible for Sam to put his wings around Tony? Gosh, I love it when his wings are a big thing in a fic. Sorry it's kinda disjointed, I'm just throwing out ideas.





	

“Wilson, I hear you are the best. If you kill my babies I will end you,” Tony greeted the other man when he entered the room.

He was met with silence and an assessing look before Wilson stuck his hand out. “Tony Stark?” he asked and Tony took the hand.

“The one and only.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You only say that because you’re about to fly,” Tony gave back and then gave Sam the once over. “Though it sure as hell would be a pity if something else wasn’t pleasurable today as well,” he said with a little leer and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your reputation precedes you. I have been warned.”

“Ah, don’t listen to the news, angel. They are all liars.”

“I am wounded,” Rhodey said from behind Tony and Tony actually jumped a bit. He hadn’t even seen Rhodey there.

“Honeybear, how am I supposed to pick people up, if you warn them off?”

“You’re not supposed to pick anyone up in the army,” Rhodey said with a little headshake and Sam laughed.

“He doesn’t seem too put off about the prospect,” Tony said and pointed at Sam.

“He is our best flier, and you will not scare him off,” Rhodey told Tony and then looked at Sam. “I am terribly sorry, but I did warn you. Just...keep him at a distance and you should be fine. You will get used to it and he will get over it.”

“But maybe I don’t wanna get over it,” Tony whined and looked at Sam again. He certainly was worth looking at all the time.

“Just fit the wings for him and then you can get out of here.”

“It’s all work with you, and no pleasure,” Tony sighed but he did as Rhodey had told him. After all he came here to do a job.

Tony tinkered with the wings for a bit before he told Sam to strap them on.

“Alright, I gotta go, behave Tony,” Rhodey suddenly said, phone pressed to an ear and then he was already gone.

Tony blew a kiss in his direction before he concentrated on the wings again. The backpack didn’t fit as perfectly as he would want to Sam’s back and he would have to change the general form of it.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Sam suddenly said “I don’t want to get used to it.”

“Huh,” Tony unintelligibly mumbled around his screwdriver and Sam smirked at him.

“And I don’t want you to get over it,” he stated and now Tony’s brain finally remembered the conversation from before.

“Ah, is that so?” Tony asked with a smirk and Sam nodded.

“Maybe he was right about the army part, but you know, the base ends about 500 feet from here.”

“Oh, angel, you will get me into trouble,” was Tony’s response to that, while Sam just smiled brightly at him.

“I am counting on it.”

~*~*~

“We have to stop meeting like this, angel” Tony playfully said when he came into the workshop at the army base, but he winced when he saw the wings on the table.

“Are you alright?” he asked Sam who was sitting in front of them.

“Just sore,” Sam replied, but he also sounded tired and wary.

“Come here,” Tony said and gently pulled Sam closer until he could hug him. “Are you hurt at all?”

“No,” Sam said into his neck, and he clung almost painfully to Tony.

“Is Riley alright?”

“Yes. It’s just...this mission.”

“Okay. You want me to draw the repairs a bit out so you have a few days off?”

“Please,” Sam said with a small voice and Tony kissed his forehead.

“No problem at all, angel.”

Sam sighed against him and when he pulled back there was a small smile on his lips. “You know, I have it on good authority that I will get a few days off. How about dinner?”

“You mean, finally?” Tony asked and nudged Sam in the side. “I have been waiting for that for months.”

“Rhodey said you’re not one for waiting,” Sam casually said but he sounded worried underneath.

“Rhodey has never seen me being serious about someone,” Tony gave back with a little shrug and Sam’s face scrunched up.

“Never?”

“It’s a bit difficult, given who I am and with the people I meet.”

“Okay, I get that. So...you waited for me?”

“Sure as hell did, angel.”

“I am so glad you can’t actually see me blush right now,” Sam said with a sigh and Tony laughed.

“Aww, I am totally missing out.”

Sam took his hand and gently rested it against his suspiciously warm cheek. “At least you can feel it.”

“I sure do,” Tony gave back and then they got a bit sidetracked. It was more a midnight snack than a dinner after that.

~*~*~

Rhodey had warned Tony, but it was still a shock to see Sam in the hospital bed.

He turned his head when Tony entered but his eyes didn’t lit up like usual and the words got stuck in Tony’s throat.

“Hey,” he lowly said and almost immediately Sam started to cry.

“Oh angel,” Tony said and climbed into bed with him, to hold him close.

Sam’s hands were clutched to his shirt and he shook with the force of his sobs.

“I am so sorry,” Tony whispered and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I am so sorry, angel.”

He had met Riley, of course he had, and he had liked the guy. He was Sam’s Rhodey and now he was gone. Tony couldn’t even imagine what that was like.

“I don’t want you to repair them,” Sam hiccupped between sobs and Tony soothingly stroked his head.

“I won’t,” he promised.

“I want out,” Sam sobbed against his neck and Tony nodded.

“You can, angel. You don’t have to stay. You deserve some rest.”

Sam cried for what felt like hours but eventually he calmed down. Tony didn’t stop his stroking though and Sam didn’t move away.

“I am so glad you’re here,” Sam eventually whispered and Tony tightened his arms around him.

“And I am not going anywhere,” he promised Sam who started to cry all over again.

Tony held him the whole night.

~*~*~

“You said you wouldn’t go anywhere,” were the first words out of Sam’s mouth when Tony came home. “Do you call being missing in the Afghanistan desert for three months ‘not going anywhere’?”

Tony weakly chuckled at that but it soon turned into tears. He was so glad to be back home.

“In my defence, it wasn’t voluntary.”

“I should hope so,” Sam said while he almost ran towards him to sweep him into a hug.

“Don’t you ever worry me like that ever again,” he said into Tony’s hair and he sounded suspiciously choked up.

 “I’ll try,” Tony mumbled and soaked in Sam’s warmth and his smell. God, how he had missed him.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked and started to let go of Tony, but Tony quickly wrapped his arms around him.

“No. I had cheeseburgers before I ruined the company.”

“Okay,” was Sam’s only response to that and Tony couldn’t place the tone in his voice.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked but he didn’t move away to actually look at him, because to be honest, he didn’t want to know.

“I’m not, sweetheart, I swear I’m not. It’s just. This seems unreal. You’re gone for three months and then you say something like this.”

“I have been in captivity for three months and then I had cheeseburgers before I ruined the company?” Tony said just to test it out and he had to admit that it sounded insane.

And he was just tired enough that he started laughing, a note of hysteria clearly accompanying his laughter.

“Yes, exactly,” Sam said but he had to chuckle as well.

It wasn’t long before Tony fell quiet again and he slumped against Sam.

“Can we just go to bed?” he weakly asked and he was ready to fall over, only propped up by Sam now.

“Of course, love, come on.”

Sam gently led him towards their bed and then he curled all around Tony as if he could somehow protect him from his nightmares that way.

~*~*~

When Tony entered the plane Sam was there instead of Pepper.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, angel, but where’s Pepper?” Tony asked.

“She’s flying home with Natalia in a different plane,” Sam gave back and eyed Tony up and down. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone crashed my car with me in it,” Tony gave back and Sam shortly chuckled at that.

“Maybe that’s because someone did. Are you hurt?”

“No, not really. Bruised and shaken up, some scratches here and there. It’ll be fine,” Tony brushed him off but Sam knew him better than that.

“Will it be?” he asked and Tony shrugged.

“Most likely.”

He thought back to his blood toxicity level and then he made his way over to the kitchen.

“Actually, I’m gonna be in here for...yeah,” he said and then promptly closed the door in Sam’s face.

He didn’t know if he was grateful that Sam actually let him do his thing or that he was angry that Sam wasn’t beating the door down, but when he came back out after three hours and the seventh attempt at an omelette, Sam only raised an eyebrow at him. When Tony’s eyes fell on the TV he immediately muted it.

“He should be giving me a medal,” he said and put the plate in front of Sam.

“What is that?” he asked with a pointed look at the dish.

“This is your in-flight meal.”

“Did you just make that?”

“Yeah. Where do you think I’ve been for three hours?” Tony gave back and looked out of the window.

“Tony,” Sam said and Tony looked back at him. “You don’t cook. What are you not telling me?”

“I don’t wanna go home. At all. Let’s cancel my birthday party and ah...we’re in Europe, let’s go to Venice. Remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam replied and then fell silent again, obviously waiting for Tony to say something else.

“It’s, ah, it’s a great place to, to...be healthy,” Tony managed to get out and Sam’s face clouded over with worry.

“It is our anniversary soon. We could. But not before you told me what is happening.”

“You know this plane will land eventually and then I can just walk away without you prying into my business,” Tony snapped at him and then promptly clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Shit, angel, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Sam was assessing him and then he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I will tell the pilot to just keep flying, you know. And your little outburst makes me think there is ‘business I can pry into’. So you better tell me right now, Tony, because you are not leaving without telling the truth.”

Tony sighed. Sam could be real stubborn if he wanted to be and this seemed to be a time where he definitely wanted to be.

“Fine,” Tony said and pushed a hand through his hair. “It’s the reactor.”

To his credit Sam didn’t immediately lose it but instead asked in a calm voice “What can I do?”

“Nothing,” Tony mumbled. “If you can’t invent a new metal for me then there’s nothing to do.”

Sam narrowed his eyes in question and Tony pulled up his shirt, showed him the black lines.

“It’s the palladium. It’s poisoning me.”

Sam drew in a sharp breath at that and then held his hand out for Tony, to beckon him over.

“Is a new element the only solution?” he asked while he pulled Tony onto his lap.

“So far, yes. Jarvis is working on other combinations of the known ones but nothing works.”

“So far,” Sam repeated and arranged Tony on his lap, until he could fit his face comfortably against Sam’s neck.

“I don’t have much ho...” Tony started but Sam shut him right up.

“Don’t you dare say that. You always find a way. And I am here to help. We’ll figure this out. Together.”

“I don’t deserve you, angel,” Tony mumbled and Sam hummed.

“Wrong. You deserve everything,” he said but Tony was already asleep in his arms.

~*~*~

When Tony rediscovered the new element, Sam was right there by his side to kiss the big happy smile off his face.

~*~*~

“You will be the death of me,” Sam said when he barged into Tony’s mostly destroyed tower. “I leave to visit my family and I come back to see destruction every where?”

“To be fair, it was the aliens,” Tony said with a smile and gestured at the tower. “And besides, you said it was too sterile. Now you have the chance to give me some input on it.”

“You are insane,” Sam said with a little shake of his head but when Tony tilted his head up he gave in and kissed him.

“You love me, angel,” Tony sighed against his lips and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Damn well I do. So the next time you get a stupid idea like flying into a wormhole you better think about this and then reconsider.”

“There wasn’t anything to consider,” Tony said quietly. “They sent a nuke. What was I supposed to do?”

“Not die and leave me behind, that’s for sure,” Sam said and then almost crushed Tony, he hugged him so tight.

“Never do that to me ever again. I had to watch it on the TV. Never scare me like that. You fell out and you didn’t move and I thought...” Sam swallowed heavily and Tony peppered his face with kisses.

“There was no other way,” he said, because he couldn’t say sorry, and he couldn’t promise to not do it again.

“I know,” Sam sighed. Then he straightened. “Which is why I will be joining your merry band of misfits.”

“What?” Tony almost squeaked and Sam laughed at him.

“If something like this ever happens again, I am in. I will not watch from the sidelines as you get hurt or worse. I will have your back. Fury already knows.”

“Wha...how did you....you can’t...” Tony spluttered and Sam shut him up with a kiss.

“I can and I have. You’ll make me wonderful new wings and then we’ll store them until I really need them. I am not saying I will come along on every of your crazy missions, but I will definitely be there for the big stuff.”

“You are crazy,” Tony said. “You wanted out. For a good reason, Sam. I cannot ask you to do this.”

“Good thing you are not asking then,” Sam said and kissed him again.

“I love you, angel,” Tony sighed against his lips and Sam hummed.

“Good. And my bookcase will go over there,” he suddenly said with a nod to the wall on their right.

“Are you moving in?” Tony asked with a smirk and Sam nodded.

“Damn right I am. Gotta keep an eye on you with all the crazy stuff you end up doing.”

“I’m not gonna complain about that. I might have already shipped your things over here,” Tony cheekily replied.

“That means less time spend apart. I approve,” Sam replied and Tony laughed.

~*~*~

Tony was shivering when he finally found the phone and he wasn’t above stealing a poncho.

When he called Sam over his secure servers it only rang twice before Sam picked up.

“Where are you?” he immediately asked and Tony sighed in relieve. It was so good to hear his voice.

“Rose Hill, Tennessee. You’re not even a little bit surprised I am still alive?”

“Please, as if Jarvis didn’t keep me updated,” Sam gave back and Tony heard a suspicious whooshing sound.

“Are you flying?”

“I’ll be there in four minutes, actually,” Sam said and Tony stared at the phone.

“Come again?”

“I am right behind you, Tony.”

Tony actually hang up at that and then proceeded to stare at the sky until he could make out Sam against the black sky.

“Rude,” Sam told him when he landed in front of him and Tony laughed.

“You just followed me through half of America.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Aww, you really do love me, angel.”

“I thought the ring was indication enough, but in case you need to hear it again: Yes, I do love you.”

“I always need to hear that.”

“And you always will. How’s the suit?” Sam asked and eyed it behind Tony.

“Not doing so good. The battery is down.”

“Okay. Where to now? What are we going to do?”

Tony grimaced and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“I know that face. I am not going to like what you will say now, will I?”

“No. I need you to fly back.”

“Why? I just got here.”

“I need you to look after Pepper and Happy. They are unprotected and the Mandarin knows I care about them. I need you to watch over them.”

“I swear to god, Tony, if you make that guardian angel joke _now_ I am breaking off this engagement.”

“I wouldn’t,” Tony pouted. “Besides, you’re my angel.”

“I still wonder if you will ever get tired of calling me that,” Sam sighed and Tony brought his hand up to cup Sam’s face.

“Not as long as it makes you blush,” he said and felt the telltale warmth underneath his hand.

“You’re a sap,” Sam told him, but his voice was fond.

“Alright, I will fly back after you found shelter. Let me help you at least a little bit.”

“You’re always helping me, but okay. I was thinking about breaking into that shed over there,” Tony said and pointed at it.

“Okay, let’s do it,” Sam said and bent to help Tony drag the suit along.

Breaking into the shed wasn’t all that difficult and soon enough the suit and Tony were seated on a couch.

“I will fly back now, because you asked so nicely,” Sam told him and shook his shoulders. “I better not hear about you almost dying again.”

“I will try, honey,” Tony gave back and pulled Sam in for a kiss before he let him go. “Fly safe.”

“ _Be_ safe,” Sam gave back and after another quick kiss he was gone again.

~*~*~

Tony actually stopped to fish the shield out of the Potomac, but only because Sam had asked him to. When he delivered it to the hospital, Sam was still sitting next to Steve’s bed.

He gently knocked and then held the shield up. Sam smiled at him and then pointed at the end of the bed, where Tony placed the shield.

After that Sam pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

“I’m so glad to see you,” he sighed and leaned against a wall.

“I do not like how being on this end feels,” Tony declared and Sam laughed.

“I keep telling you that, but you never listen to me,” he gave back.

“I will now. Are you alright?” he asked and gripped Sam by the shoulders. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt. But I am also not alright.”

“Thought so,” Tony nodded. “Anything I can do?”

“Stay?” Sam asked and even though Tony would never deny him something like that his voice sounded small.

“Of course, angel.”

Tony pulled Sam in and Sam went willingly, not even hugging Tony, just resting against him.

“You sure as hell know how to pick ‘em,” Tony said with a look at Rogers’ door and Sam sighed.

“He trolled me while I was out running. They pick me. I just go along for the ride.”

“And am I ever glad that you did,” Tony mumbled, thinking back to their first meeting and Sam chuckled.

“Wouldn’t change that for the world,” he agreed and Tony held him closer.

“What now?” he asked after a while and Sam pushed away from him.

“Steve will want to look for him,” Sam explained and Tony nodded. He hadn’t expected anything else.

“What about you?”

“He won’t ask me to come along.”

“No he won’t. But you want to.”

“Yes,” Sam said and he seemed sorry about that.

“Hey, it’s alright. I can help you, and we’ll stay in touch and you will find him.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“You’re not leaving me, you’re going to help a friend. That’s different. I’ll be right there by your side, helping any way I can.”

“Thank you,” Sam breathed and Tony hugged him again.

“I’ve got your back too, you know,” Tony said against his temple and Sam held on tight.

~*~*~

The emotions were strung high after Ultron left. They were all nursing one injury or another, and everyone was eyeing Tony warily. He could tell that Sam was already tired of this.

When Thor came back in and immediately went for Tony Sam was quick to get his hand into one of the gauntlets.

“You will let him down immediately,” Sam declared and powered the arc up. Everyone was looking at him wide eyed and Tony patted Thor’s hand. Breathing was a bit difficult right now.

“Why do you know how to use that?” Maria asked and Sam shrugged.

“My husband built them. I know, believe me.”

“Thor, let him down,” Steve said and Thor hesitated a second before he finally did it.

Tony coughed and Sam was at his side in a second.

“You alright?” he asked and Tony laughed hysterically.

“Sure, sure I’m alright. I just lost my best friend and you are all blaming me for the murder bot, but I am just peachy.”

“What do you mean you just lost your best friend?” Natasha asked and eyed Rhodey.

“Jarvis,” Sam said and Tony brought of the projection of Jarvis’s core. “Ultron killed him”.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t thought you could play god,” Steve declared and Tony could hear Sam grind his teeth.

“As far as I remember it, Bruce was involved here,” he spat out and then looked apologetically over to him.

“I was, no offence taken,” Bruce said and Tony straightened up again.

“We have to find him,” he said and shook his head at Sam when he wanted to say something else.

“Not now, angel, let’s just...focus on this mess,” he quietly said and after a long moment Sam agreed.

There would be time to talk after this.

~*~*~

Everyone was shaken, Tony could tell, and it was no wonder that they were taking it out on him.

It was his mess after all.

When they were all assembled in the kitchen and they yet again reached the point where it was Tony’s fault, Sam lost it.

“I am so damn tired of you people treating him like that,” he spat out and then tugged Tony close.

“It is not only his fault and you all know that, but you are oh so quick to judge. Did none of you ever stop to think why the witch didn’t use her powers on Tony?”

“Because she didn’t get a chance?” Barton asked and Sam almost growled at him.

“Because she already got to him before,” he said and it finally clicked for Tony.

“The vision in the workshop,” he mumbled and Sam brushed a kiss over his hair.

“Yes, sweetheart. She did that.”

“What vision?” Steve asked and now everyone was looking at them.

“I saw...” Tony started but he couldn’t finish the sentence and instead opted to hide his face in Sam’s chest.

“He saw all of us dead, the Chitauri invading earth once again. You,” he pointed at Steve, “blamed him for not doing more.”

“But that wasn’t real,” Barton said and Sam laughed, short and angry.

“And how would he have known?”

“Is it true, Tony?” Natasha asked and Tony sighed and faced them again.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you that you all died because I didn’t do enough and still I somehow survived? Yeah, I can totally see that conversation going down.”

Everyone seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden and Sam sighed. “We’ll not whisk up a plan tonight, so we’re off to sleep,” he decisively said and didn’t let go of Tony as he walked out of the room.

“Angel, I need to be there. We have to at least try to come up with a plan.”

“It can wait one night. Did you sleep at all since this started?”

“No. But neither of us did, so it’s not that important.”

“But no one else lost a friend, so it kinda is,” Sam gave back and Tony swallowed back his tears.

“You’re allowed to grieve for Jarvis.”

“He was just a computer program. Nothing to grieve over.”

“That is not even remotely true and you know it. Take this one night and then tomorrow we’ll see what we can do.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know. Defending me.”

“I really did. I don’t like how they treat you.”

Tony was about to protest, but Sam shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Don’t argue that point, I _don’t_ , and now let’s get some rest, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony mumbled and quickly curled up to Sam once he joined him in bed.

It didn’t take long for him at all to feel the loss of one of his oldest friends. Sam held him the whole night.

~*~*~

When everything was done, Ultron defeated and the world saved once again, Sam was the one to make the decision for them.

“Tony and I are stepping down,” he declared and everyone looked in shock at them.

“You can’t step down, you’re supposed to be part of the New Avengers,” Steve said and Sam shrugged.

“Though luck, my husband and I are gonna take an extended vacation.”

“Did he plant that idea into your head?” Wanda asked and Tony could feel Sam seething with anger at her words.

“You would know all about planting ideas, wouldn’t you. This, exactly this is the reason we’re doing this. I don’t like the way you treat him, and he deserves so much better than all of you.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him but Natasha nodded approvingly.

“Take some time off,” she said to Tony and squeezed his hands. “I don’t know what happened after I got captured, but something is not right,” she lowly admitted and then hugged Tony. “Come back when it’s better.”

Sam was watching them carefully, but he seemed to approve of what he was hearing because he pulled Natasha in for a hug as well.

“You don’t have to leave, Sam,” Steve said and Sam turned stiff all over next to Tony.

“See, that is exactly the reason I will leave. Because you are not saying this to Tony. I know that you had your differences, god, I was there for the fight, but you have yet to admit that Tony was right, or that he at least wasn’t the only one at fault, and I don’t see an apology coming from you any time soon. And I will not allow for this to continue. He worries himself sick, thinking about ways to make it up to you, when you should be making it up to him,” Sam said and Tony tried desperately to shut him up, to no avail.

“Sam, let it go, I told you, it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Sam said with a look at his husband and then turned his gaze back to Steve.

“So we’re going on a little vacation.”

Steve was staring at him, mouth half open, but no words came out and Sam huffed, not really expecting anything else. Rogers’ pride would kill him some day.

“Call us if you’re ready to admit that you made mistakes as well,” he called over his shoulder as he gently led Tony out of the compound.

“I know we talked about this, taking a break, but you didn’t tell me about _this_ ,” Tony hissed and gestured back at the Avengers.

“You wouldn’t have let me if I did,” Sam gave back and Tony nodded.

“Damn right, I wouldn’t have. What were you thinking?”

“Mostly that they were wrong, and then that we deserve some nice weeks far away from this mess.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but his suit was already assembling around him. “Fine. Back to the tower first? Pack our stuff? Do you have a plan where we’ll spend those weeks?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” Sam promised and then stepped close, bringing up his wings around Tony and sheltering them in.

“I love you,” he said and lightly kissed Tony, who leaned into the contact.

“I love you too, angel,” he replied and then sighed. “You need to do that more often,” he said after a second and Sam chuckled.

“It’s really playing into my whole guardian angel look isn’t it?” he playfully asked and Tony looked up at him, love clearly written all over his face.

“It really is,” he gave back and Sam kissed him again.

“Good. I will always be there to watch over you.”

“I hope so,” Tony said, a scared little note to his voice and Sam pulled him close again.

“We’re stepping down, Tony. No need to worry.”

“You know it’s not forever.”

“It can be,” Sam shrugged. “We’ll see.”

“You are impossible,” Tony told him but he was smiling again. “Race you home?” he asked and powered up his suit.

“Sure you can take me?” Sam playfully asked. “Some really great guy made me these, and he gave it his best. Nothing can compare.”

“I guess we’ll see about that,” Tony replied with a short laugh but he was blushing and Sam kissed his cheek. “See you at home,” he said and then took off without another warning.

“You’re a cheater,” Tony shouted after him but he was in the air only a second later.

They hadn’t laughed so much during the last few months as they had during this short race to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150652770281/ironfalcon-its-probably-been-done-a-lot-but-i)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
